


A Song to Your Heart

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is so shy in here, Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, This is the book verse, Tickling, magnus is a caring boyfriend, playful tickles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Alec goes to Magnus' apartment after a hard day at the institute, and since it's still the beginning of their relationship, he doesn't exactly want to burden Magnus with his feelings. However, Magnus notices that Alec is feeling down, so with some convincing, he gets to have him lay down for some playfulness and back piano playing, which reveals something really adorable about Alec that Magnus could not go without exploiting.





	A Song to Your Heart

Even though they recently just started dating, Magnus found that he was starting to be able to tell when Alec was hiding the way he felt from him. Usually, it would just take some tea, and cuddling to make the Shadowhunter feel a bit better, but even now, that wasn’t working. Alec refused to look Magnus in the eyes as the Warlock sat beside him, holding a martini glass. Nibbling at his lip, Magnus uncrossed his legs, and moved to put the still filled glass on the coffee table, before he turned and put his full attention on Alec. Noticing Magnus do this from the corner of his eye, Alec swallowed nervously, and curled in on himself more. Reaching over gently, as if not to scare the other, Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, and slowly brought his face towards his until shining blue eyes met golden cat eyes.

“Alexander…is everything alright? You’ve been sitting there silently since you arrived. Did something happen at the institute?” the Warlock questioned, giving the blushing Shadowhunter a gentle smile as he scooted closer, so their thighs were touching. Twitching as he felt their bodies touch, Alec relaxed as Magnus’ thumb softly moved around his flushing cheek, before he leaned into the warm touch and sighed. Smiling more at the sight, Magnus leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s nose, making the brunet yelp in surprise. “I know we just started this relationship, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m always willing to listen whenever you need me.”

“U-um…I know…I just…had a tough day is all. S-sorry,” Alec sighed, closing his eyes as Magnus’ warm thumb swiped against his cheek again. He knew that was Magnus said was true, but…being in a relationship was still all new to him, and he just didn’t want the Warlock to think that all he was to him was someone to drop his problems on. It was a stupid thought, Alec knew that, but he couldn’t help the thought and many other insecure thoughts swirl around his head. Knowing that Alec was thinking, Magnus sighed, and flicked the Shadowhunter’s forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts. “O-ow! What?”

“You were thinking too loud, it was really obvious Alexander. I know I can’t tell you not to worry about whatever you were thinking about but…I could take your mind off it,” Magnus asked, taking his hand off Alec’s face to lace their fingers together. Glancing down at their fingers, Alec blinked at what Magnus said, before he blushed and stuttered over what to think. Noticing him do that, Magnus furrowed his brow, before he raised his eyebrows, and broke down into small giggles, cackling. Hearing him do this, Alec allowed their eyes to meet, and noticed Magnus staring at him in laughter. “Alexander! I wasn’t talking about sex, my silly Shadowhunter! Just something to help you relax a little, if you’d let me?”

Flushing even more at how his thought process was turned against him, Alec whined, and took his hands out of Magnus’ to cover his face as Magnus’ soft chuckles continued to fill the room. Shaking his head, Magnus carefully wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, before he observed how red Alec was getting under his hands. Reaching over again, Magnus took Alec’s hands away from his face, and stared lovingly at how Alec was still meeting his eyes, even though he was highly embarrassed. Staring into Magnus’ eyes, the Shadowhunter knew that he was still waiting for an answer. Biting his lip, Alec blew out a breath, and slowly nodded. Grinning, Magnus pulled Alec’s hands up, and kissed his knuckles.

“W-what do I do?” Alec asked, giving Magnus a small smile as the Warlock stared at him with bright eyes. Giving his knuckles another kiss, Magnus stood up, and gently pulled Alec up, motioning towards the floor as snapped up a pillow. Staring down at the floor, Alec shifted on his feet, before he slowly went down, taking the pillow from Magnus’ hands. Placing it on the floor, Alec slowly shuffled down on his stomach, and laid his head in the soft pillow. Feeling Magnus sit down next to him in a pretzel position, Alec tensed as he felt the Warlock’s hands on his back, before his soft hands began to rub and poke around his back, tapping at the bones like he was playing an instrument. Relaxing, Alec found the touch a bit comforting, as he simply laid still, taking in the unknown melody Magnus was ‘playing’ on his back. He was enjoying it…until Magnus’ fingers suddenly poked a sensitive spot, which made his breath hitch and his body tense up again. “M-Magnus…n-not there…”

“It’s okay Alexander. Just relax, okay? I’ll be careful,” Magnus muttered, gently moving his fingers around the twitching Shadowhunter’s back, not realizing that Alec was doing everything he could to keep the hitches of breath and snorts hidden. Closing his eyes, Magnus swiped his fingers down Alec’s back, playing a hidden melody in his head around the back of the other’s ribs, and down to his lower back. Tensing as he hit that area, Alex buried his face in the pillow as the quiet giggles he desperately tried to hold back broke free from his mouth. Blinking his eyes open as a snort interrupted his music thoughts, Magnus turned his gaze to check to see if Alec was okay, but when he saw how squirmy the Shadowhunter was, and how the quiet giggles echoed in the air, he couldn’t stop the smirk that rose on his face as he realized what was happening. “Oh? My dear Alexander. You wouldn’t be…ticklish, would you?”

Gasping, Alec shot his eyes open from where his face was in the pillow, and tried to shoot up in his position, but soon found himself back on his stomach, breaking into giggles as Magnus’ fingers began to scratch at his ribs and sides. Shaking his head, Alec tried to reach back to stop Magnus’ hands, but found that when he tried, the Warlock would shoot his fingers under Alec’s opened arms, which made them slam back to his side and struggle to dislodge the invasive fingers from his body. Smiling at the bright giggles leaving Alec’s lips, Magnus moved down from his sides, and gently poked and prodded at the Shadowhunter’s lower back, flinching back in shock as Alec yelped loudly, and finally succeeded on curling on his side to avoid having that part of his body tickled.

“N-nohoho! M-Magnus please!” Alec cackled, opening his tearing blue eyes to give the Warlock a pleading look. Seeing the tears of laughter threatening to leak down Alec’s cheeks, Magnus bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of whether he should end the fun now…or try one more spot. Deciding to try one more spot, Magnus grinned, and flicked his hands. Yelping as he felt his body move until he was on his back, and Magnus’ hands laid flat on his belly. Swallowing the lump in his throat as a nervous smile began to twitch on his face as Magnus’ fingers pulled up his black sweater to show his twitching muscles. Shaking his head, Alec went to shoot his hands down to grab Magnus’, but stopped when Magnus laced their fingers together. The look the Warlock was giving him made his stop his fighting to get free, and stay still. “…okay…just…please stop after this…o-okay?”

“I promise. Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus promised, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Giving Magnus a small smile, Alec took a deep breath, and pressed a shy kiss to his lips. Twitching in shock, Magnus took a breath in, before letting out it through his nose, and closing his eyes as he returned the soft kiss. Pulling away, the two stared at each other brightly, before Magnus got back to what he was doing, and slowly felt around Alec’s stomach. Arching up in shock, Alec bit his lip as a bright smile rose on his face, and he squirmed around fighting to keep his hands to his side. Grinning, Magnus gave Alec a mischievous look, before he leaned down, and pressed his lips to Alec’s midsection. Feeling his eyes widen, Alec went to push Magnus away, but was too late when a huge raspberry was suddenly blown against his skin. Screaming out in shocked laughter, Alec shot up from his laying down position, and shoved Magnus’ face away, before falling back down in sobbing laughter. “Okay, okay. I’m done. Just breath Alexander, breathe.”

Pulling Alec’s sweater back down, Magnus gently pulled the Shadowhunter up, and pulled him into his lap, moving them back so his back was against the couch, and Alec’s face was buried in his neck. Still huffing out giggles, Alec buried his blushing face in the Warlock’s neck, and moved his arms to clutch at his black studded shirt. Smiling, Magnus reached around, and rubbed steady circles into his back, pressing soft kisses to his hair, and temple. Finally calming down enough to stop his giggles, Alec couldn’t help the sigh of comfort as Magnus’ warm touch brought him an odd sense of comfort…something he hasn’t felt in a long while. Noticing him relaxing against his chest, Magnus pulled Alec closer, and laid his cheek against the Shadowhunter’s soft black hair. The both of them didn’t feel like moving from their currently position, and if they sat there for hours, neither complained as they just soaked in each other’s presence in a quiet and peaceful environment.


End file.
